


【麦源麦】Cowboy Therapy and Exercizio Moderato

by Sunsini



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A pinch of hurt and comfort, Anal Sex, M/M, Minor depiction of amputated limbs and shit, Oral Sex, Very sweet and sugary
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsini/pseuds/Sunsini
Summary: 警告，断肢！有对残缺的身体部分的描写，请自行掂量能否接受再食用。PWP，OW重组N年后两个人已经在一起的背景；糖，很腻。标题是牛仔式疗法和适量运动，我也不知道为什么后半部分是意大利语。





	【麦源麦】Cowboy Therapy and Exercizio Moderato

“我原本不想回来的。”源氏坐在轮椅上看着麦克雷把他的行李搬进屋里时略带歉意地说，“但是新订的材料一周后才到，安吉拉认为手术前我应该在放松的环境里休息……”

“至少我现在不用每天都跑去看你了，不是吗？所以对我来说是件好事。”麦克雷放下行李后转过身，看着源氏小心翼翼地驶过狭窄的自动门，“但是他们没有备用的义肢吗？因为我以为你……不喜欢这样。”

源氏眨了眨眼睛，过了一会儿才明白麦克雷说的是什么。

“哦，他们有普通的那种。”源氏说着用手比划了一下——他知道麦克雷想说什么，就像他曾经告诉过牛仔的那样，他的确不喜欢无法行走的感觉，“但那些和我的其他零件不成套，你知道，所有的推进器什么的……因为我平时的行动有一点，呃，不一样。”

麦克雷了然地点了点头；反正源氏等待的时间也不算长，与其花费精力去调整和适应普通的义肢，不如直接等忍者装上两条新腿。

“你想在什么地方休息，甜心？”麦克雷问，源氏慢悠悠地在他面前停下，忍者的机械手指摸着自己的金属下巴，仰着头思考着。

实际上大部分事情他都能自己做到，不过麦克雷看上去十分——非常，极其，特别的——想要帮忙。于是源氏清了清嗓子。

“我想我能自己去食堂。”尽管他很确定麦克雷会和他一起去，“但我会需要你帮我洗澡；睡觉时你得把我抱上床。”

“了解。”牛仔做了个手势，就像他接到任务指令时会做的那样；然后他犹豫了一下，好像也意识到了同一个问题，“源氏，呃，以前也有人帮你做这些吗？”

这个问题当然只是出于好奇。他想知道在十三四年前，或是这期间每一次当机械忍者的双腿需要改进和更换的时候，源氏是怎么度过手术前的日子的。

“不。”源氏耸了耸肩，“没人帮我，不过最初有一些护理机器人，但绝大部分事情还是挺简单的。我是躺在床上静养，杰西，不是表演杂技。当然，要是你很忙——”

“我很大把的时间。”麦克雷立刻说，“你知道，那天温斯顿强迫我歇年假……”

源氏露出了微笑，但没有戳破；温斯顿知道牛仔想要陪着他度过这段时间，所以同意了麦克雷的年假申请。

“那你现在能帮我个忙吗？”他笑着说，冲麦克雷张开了手臂。

麦克雷沉默地弯下腰抱住了对方，把源氏举到半空中时才找回自己的声音——源氏很轻，非常轻，得益于轻便的碳系材料选择与反重力装置的良好表现，和卸去机械双腿后那骤减的重量。

“乐意之至。”他在源氏耳边说，感到源氏抱紧了他的腰，靠在他的胸膛上，将全身的重量都交给了他。

于是怀里的人有了一种沉甸甸的实感。

——

源氏的大腿大约有二分之一是有血有肉的人体部分，现在除了断口处的保护装置，膝盖及以下的义肢都被拿掉了。被截断的肢体乍一看会有种突兀感，麦克雷过了好几天还是不太习惯盖在源氏腿上的毯子会突然从凸起变得平坦；这种画面上的残缺感会给任何一个人带来不同程度上的困扰，天知道麦克雷当初适应自己的断臂用了多久。

而源氏也很快就发现了这种困扰。

或许是因为他的原装部件对接触总是更加敏感，他能感觉到麦克雷每次触碰自己都紧张兮兮的——越是靠近他的大腿越是这样。当麦克雷一手扶着他的后背、一手托着他的臀部将他放在床上，他仿佛能感觉得到牛仔的手指正在拼尽全力不去颤抖。

于是某一天晚上源氏刚刚在床上坐稳就抓住了麦克雷的手；牛仔有些困惑地看着他，但没有选择去挣脱。正相反的，麦克雷将另一只手也伸了过来，将源氏的手握在了手心里。

“我令你感到不适了吗？”源氏直截了当地问；他看到麦克雷睁大了眼睛——所以答案是“不”，源氏想，可是他能肯定自己的状态令麦克雷感到了一些别的什么，因为牛仔咽了咽口水，过了很久都没有回答他的问题。

“那你是感到恐惧，还是痛苦？”源氏又问。

麦克雷摇了摇头。

“我不知道。”牛仔终于说，他也许不能很好地解释自己的感觉，但源氏看出他已经找到了能够缓解这种感觉的方法；他将源氏的手握得更紧了，然后凑过来轻轻地亲了一口源氏的脸颊。

“杰西。”源氏在他耳边问，“我能吻你吗？”

麦克雷侧过头，像源氏要求的那样将自己的嘴唇送了过去；他积极地回应着源氏的吻，就算忍者的舌头把他的口腔搅得一团糟。源氏在这方面要有技巧得多，因此在麦克雷舒服得重重喘息时，源氏用另一只手揽过了麦克雷的腰。

他的五指分开，有力地从麦克雷的后腰摩挲到腰侧，再下滑攥在牛仔紧绷着的臀瓣上。没有比这更明显的暗示了，他想要麦克雷，现在就想；牛仔从喉咙深处发出一声低吟，喘着粗气断开了这个吻。

“你现在能……？”麦克雷不确定地问，“我是说……”

他松开了源氏的手，仿佛要给忍者一个选择；而源氏的选择则是按着牛仔的腰，让他更加贴近自己，然后用刚刚腾出来的那只手，去打开自己胯部的盔甲。

“安吉拉说过我需要适量运动。”源氏眨了眨眼睛，这是事实，过去的几天里他一直都在进行低强度的、适合他的训练来保持肌肉活性，“所以这刚刚好。”

他将那块盔甲打开了；与此同时麦克雷颤抖着呼出了一口气。

“但是你恐怕得负责做大部分的事情了，”源氏说，“我不觉得我现在能承受得起你的重量。”

——

感受稍微有些奇怪。

麦克雷低头将源氏的阴茎含得更深，忍者收紧了抓着他头发的手指，发出了细小的呻吟。

他之前也为源氏做过口活，但感觉完全不同：忍者的长腿环在他的肩上，大腿根夹着他的头，随着他的每一次吞吐大幅度地颤抖。

现在源氏的大腿根依旧夹着他的头，然而压力在他的耳朵周边就消失了；因为这种状态很难维持平衡，这让源氏的颤抖比以前更剧烈，感觉似乎也比以前更加敏感。

在某个时点他松开之前小心翼翼扶在源氏大腿内侧的手去拿润滑液；当他将沾满润滑液的手指探进源氏的后穴里，忍者的呻吟声被拉长了。源氏的后背用力地抵在床头上，将腰后的枕头挤压得完全变形。

他任由源氏按着他的头、大力操过他的喉咙；这让他的呼吸有些困难，头有些晕，但并不妨碍他用手指为忍者做扩张，并四处戳弄源氏的敏感点。源氏的呻吟很快就变了调，他松开了麦克雷的头发，匆匆忙忙抽出来射在了牛仔的脖颈与前胸上。

源氏花了几分钟才缓过神来，而麦克雷已经将他完全抱在了怀里；牛仔轻轻啄吻着他的嘴唇，同时试图让自己的性器对准他的后穴。

进入的过程很缓慢，因为麦克雷要让他稳稳地坐在自己的腿上；毫无疑问现在的他会将麦克雷的阴茎吞得更深，牛仔将头埋在他的脖颈间发出了舒服的呻吟声。

最初的抽插带着会把人逼疯的谨慎——源氏骂了一句，咬上了麦克雷的耳朵。

牛仔轻哼了一声。

“你得更卖力地操我。”源氏声音沙哑地说，“不然你会滑出来。我现在夹不住你的腰——操！”

麦克雷完全理解了源氏的意思；他将源氏的肩膀按在床头，托起忍者悬空的臀部，毫不留情地操进他现在能达到的最深处。随着这些猛烈的顶弄，麦克雷的名字变成了支离破碎的音节；他的腿——仅剩的那部分——尽可能的紧紧地夹住了麦克雷的腰，而牛仔听上去非常喜欢他这么做。麦克雷的呻吟声混杂着他的叫床声，和他们连接处碰撞时发出的声音一起变得越来越模糊。

源氏甚至不太清楚自己是不是又射了一次；他回过神来发现自己正在轻轻抚摸麦克雷脑后的头发。他们还保持着刚才的姿势，牛仔将他托在空中，亲吻着他脸上突起的伤疤；过了一会儿麦克雷才拔出来，并帮助他躺回了床上。

这确实是很好的运动，源氏喘着气想，但他们现在可以好好的冲个澡；他能感到自己裸露的腿部皮肤上汗淋淋的，以及一些东西从某个红肿不适的部位流出。

“你得帮我清理干净。”源氏懒洋洋地说，侧过身环住麦克雷的腰。牛仔含糊地应了一声，将他紧紧地抱在了怀里。

——

等源氏装上了新腿他们才重新谈起这件事。

“我并不是害怕或是难过什么的……好吧，其实有一点。”麦克雷在他耳边闷声说，在那之后他们好像更喜欢用这个姿势单纯抱在一起，感受对方的存在，“我那个时候很烦恼，是因为我很……开心。”

“开心？”

“对。”麦克雷顿了顿，“你知道，看到你依赖我并信赖我——但我真的不应该，我是说，你……我……那不是一件应该觉得高兴的事情。”

他的声音逐渐低了下去。

源氏轻轻拍了拍他的后背，“实际上我也很开心。”源氏将头埋在牛仔的脖颈处，深吸了一口气；这让麦克雷颤抖了起来，“还有幸运，杰西。”

“我觉得我要哭了。”麦克雷诚实地说；源氏大笑了起来，温暖的吐息全部打在了麦克雷的耳边。

“可我还什么都没说呢。”源氏说，“我爱你，杰西。”

他没有听到回答，但圈在他腰间的手臂比起刚才要收紧了些。


End file.
